


Like a Serenade

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't pinpoint exactly when he starts sleeping with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Hammer of the Gods" 5x19

There's got to be a joke about this. So there's this guy who wakes up in bed with an archangel...

*

Sam can't pinpoint exactly when he starts sleeping with Gabriel. Or Gabriel starts sleeping with him, because usually Sam falls asleep alone and then wakes to a midget archangel sprawled over him. The weird part -- okay, there are several weird parts, but the really weird part is that Dean hasn't squawked about it.

Sam has been sleeping better, after all, with company in his bed. And it's not like Dean doesn't have Castiel watching over him while he sleeps, which is what led to the whole separate rooms thing because it freaked Sam the hell out when he tore himself out of a nightmare and found a shadowy figure sitting at the edge of Dean's bed. Even post-Detroit, Sam's dream space is no picnic and Castiel tends to loom, especially at night.

Gabriel doesn't sit placidly at the end of the bed, though. He snuggles.

The first time Sam wakes up with Gabriel curled around him, a solid weight against his chest and half-hard erection pressed against his thigh, Sam considers dumping the archangel on his ass out of bed. But then Gabriel murmurs something that sounds like, "Go back to sleep, Sammy," and curls his fingers against Sam's side, and Sam finds his eyes sliding closed again. Gabriel smells sweet, like candy, and his breathing is slow and steady. When Sam wakes up again, Gabriel is in the chair reading a tabloid, and Sam feels clear-headed for the first time in weeks.

From then on, whenever Sam sacks out, day or night, Gabriel shows up. Sometimes he's fully dressed, jeans and non-descript shirt, though he always kicks off his tennis shoes before climbing into bed with Sam. He wears colorful socks that rarely match. Sometimes he pops in decked out in silky boxers and a well-worn tee, and his breath tickles the back of Sam's neck when he spoons against him. Sam's not very good at ignoring the press of Gabriel's erection against his ass. But he manages.

*

The first time Gabriel kisses him, Sam is just waking up from a dream about candy, and the sweet softness of Gabriel's lips on his blends into the memory of saltwater taffy on his tongue. Sam deepens the kiss, licking into Gabriel's mouth, grazing his teeth over Gabriel's lips, and when Gabriel pulls back he says, "_Finally_." He lays his head on Sam's chest and together they drift back to sleep.

*

Things go on like this for a while: Sam curling closer to the furnace that is Gabriel's chest before he fully wakes, the bed smelling like sweets, breathy kisses before Sam has a chance to contemplate what he's doing, and then Gabriel snaps away or at least pretends once Sam has gotten out of the shower that they didn't just spend several hours twined together in bed.

Sam's free time is spent considering exactly what is going on between them. For one thing, he's never jacked off so much in his life. So why can't he just jump the archangel in his bed? Orgasms are awesome; orgasms with the guy he's sleeping with would be more awesome, right?

Then he thinks about the twist of Gabriel's smile, that ironic edge that haunts everything Gabriel does, and thinks twice.

*

After a particularly messy hunt, Sam staggers out of the shower and just drops his towel before crawling under the covers. An hour later, the sun's gone down and Gabriel's curved around Sam's back, just as naked, his hand loose across Sam's chest.

Sam twists in the embrace, turning to face Gabriel, and isn't surprised to see the archangel's eyes are open. "Stay," he says, and slides into a kiss, wet and deep. Gabriel gives a slight huff of surprise before melting into it.

Sam's got his hands twisted in Gabriel's hair, and it takes some effort for Gabriel to break the kiss and draw back. "What brought this on?" he asks, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips but there's something serious in his eyes.

"Tired of being afraid," Sam says. He's got his thigh between Gabriel's legs, but Gabriel is still holding back.

"Afraid of little ol' me?"

"Afraid of me," Sam replies simply, and plunges in for another kiss. Gabriel meets him halfway, tongue dueling with Sam's, hand cupped behind Sam's head. The kiss pushes out the barrage of thoughts in Sam's head, incoherent concerns about _Trickster_ and _bad choices_, and replaces them with _comfort_ and _trust_.

Gabriel grins, as if he's got a front row seat to Sam's inner battle, and nips Sam's lower lip. "I'm not exactly trustworthy," he points out.

"I know."

"And I'm rarely comfortable."

Sam moves his thigh a little higher, brushing Gabriel's erection. "You really suck at foreplay."

Gabriel tilts up Sam's chin, eyes still serious. "I want you to know what you're choosing."

Sam swallows. The words spill out of him. "You died for us. Without you we couldn't have put Lucifer back."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "And I fart rainbows and candy hearts. So what?"

"And I like having you in my bed. I like the way you curl around me when we sleep, and the way you kiss. I like having you around all the time. I like _you_. God help me, I do."

"Dad's got nothing to do with it," Gabriel replies, but his eyes have softened. "If you're in this thing with me, I'll be more than enough help."

Sam laughs, imagining Gabriel's idea of help. "Are we done with the serious relationship talk? Because I'm tired of waiting for things to happen."

Gabriel twists, and suddenly Sam is underneath him. "Sammy, I've been waiting for you to fuck me for _weeks_."

Sam bucks up, cock hard and leaking between them. "Then let me in."

"Make you work for it," Gabriel growls, and the sound sends a thrill through Sam, down his spine, down to his toes which curl. He hooks a leg around Gabriel's and shoves, but Gabriel is immovable above him.

"No fair," Sam grits out, rubbing his cock shamelessly against Gabriel's thigh. "I'm bigger than you."

"I'm way stronger than you," Gabriel retorts. He's got Sam's arms pinned to the mattress, and starts sucking at the hollow of Sam's throat. Sam groans and arches into him, hissing as Gabriel bites down on the curve of his shoulder. "M'gonna mark you as mine."

Sam's dick thrums with want. "Pushiest bottom I ever met," he gasps, and then groans as Gabriel sucks a mark just below his nipple.

"I'm flexible, baby." Gabriel laves the soft curve of Sam's ribcage, finally freeing Sam's hands so he can trace the path of each rib with his fingers. "Gonna write my name on you, inside and out."

Sam buries his hands in Gabriel's hair, hanging on as Gabriel licks and sucks sigils on his skin. There's a touch of fire in the air, something that makes Sam's lungs burn when he breathes, and he whines in the back of his throat, "Gabriel. Please. Gabriel, please I want to--"

And then Gabriel releases his hold on Sam and Sam can fold Gabriel in his arms, rolling them together so that he's got Gabriel beneath him. Sam grins, something feral, and goes straight for Gabriel's cock. Gabriel lets loose a howl as Sam's lips close over him, the thick weight of Gabriel's dick on his tongue as sweet as the lollipops Gabriel loves. Sam sucks, hollowing his cheeks, and takes Gabriel in as far as he can without choking. Gabriel's got his fingers twisted in the sheets, muttering beautiful filth as Sam milks his dick, balls tightening under Sam's onslaught, until Sam pulls off with an obscene pop. Gabriel whimpers but Sam takes him in hand, thumb grazing the swollen head of his cock in a steady holding pattern. "Still want to play?" Sam teases, and Gabriel looks at him with lust-blown eyes rimmed with gold.

"Do it," Gabriel says, not quite an order, and Sam squeezes warningly. "Please," Gabriel adds, lips quirking, and Sam dips down for a kiss as he jacks Gabriel hard. Gabriel's release is noisy, limbs thrashing on the sheets, strings of come coating his belly and Sam's hand. Sam's own cock is pulsing in sympathy with Gabriel's, and he asks, "Lube?"

Gabriel snaps with a shaky hand, and there's a tube of lube. Sam coats his fingers and puts two into Gabriel's ass, pushing carefully past the first knuckle and crooking up. Gabriel throws his head back against the pillow and shimmies against Sam's hand. "Don't need prep, Sammy. Just need you."

Sam blinks away sweat, it has to be sweat, from his eyes and eases his hand out, wiping it on the sheets and then grabbing some lube for himself. He puts a hand on Gabriel's hips, the other guiding his dick, and sheathes himself in Gabriel. Gabriel's right; he's loose and ready for Sam, and Sam bottoms out with a grunt. Gabriel lifts his hips, still pushy, and Sam takes the cue to thrust, first shallow, then deep, until he finds the exact spot to pull a long moan out of Gabriel. Gabriel's hands scrabble at Sam's arms, finally coming to rest on Sam's shoulders, and he presses a thumb into the bite he marked there.

"Who's marking who?" Sam complains as he thrusts, and Gabriel just lets out a satisfied chuckle and tilts his hips further. Sam's sliding into Gabriel like home, like he's never belonged anywhere else, and when he comes it's with bells and whistles and fucking _trumpets_.

"Did you do that?" Sam pants, rolling onto his side and pulling Gabriel flush against his chest.

"I might have provided a musical crescendo," Gabriel admits. He doesn't sound in the least abashed.

"No more musical soundtracks," Sam says. "Ever."

Gabriel snaps his fingers, cleaning up the mess on the bed and putting the covers aright. "You knew what you were getting into." He yawns widely, and Sam is suddenly relieved to know that even archangels get tired after sex.

"Yeah," he smiles, tucking his arm around Gabriel. "I know."

*

There's a joke about a guy who wakes up in bed with an archangel. Sam hasn't figured out the punchline yet. But he doesn't mind finding out.


End file.
